Damaged
by SlashLover93
Summary: Sora is a new student at Twilight High. He meets Kairi & Namine, & he thinks they have a perfect life. But do they really?


Namine was in her room drawing a picture of her & her friends going to high school. Tomorrow is the first day of high school for them & she was really nervous. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Namine yelled.

The door opened & her twin sister Kairi walked in. "Hey Nami."

Namine smiled. "Hey Kai."

Kairi sat by Namine & looked at her drawing. "That's really good!...I wish I could draw like you."

Namine looked at Kairi. "How do you feel about starting high school?"

Kairi frowned. She knew she would ask that. "Well...I'm kind of nervous & you know how much I dislike school...but other then that I'm glad."

Namine looked down at her picture. "I'm really nervous &-& scared...It's gonna be really different."

Kairi put her arm around Namine. "It will be fine Nami. Don't worry, you won't go threw high school alone. You have me, Hayner, Pence, & Olette."

Namine gave her a small smile. "Your right."

Kairi kissed Namine's cheek, then hugged her. Namine hugged back. "Your the bestest twin ever."

"No you are. I love you soooo much." Kairi said hugging Namine tighter.

They stopped hugging & Kairi stood up. "Well, I came in here to ask if you wanna come school shopping with me & Olette?"

Namine wasn't the shopping type. Olette & Kairi were shopping buddies, they would go shopping almost every day. Sometimes she would go just to hang out with them, other times they would drag her with them.

"Sure. Why not?"

Kairi was excited. She grabbed Namine's hand, pulled her off her bed, & ran out of the room, down the steps, out of the house. They walked to the usual spot to meet Hayner, Olette, & Pence.

"Hey guys!" Kairi said cheerfully.

"Hey Nami! Hey Kairi!" Olette said in the same cheery mood.

Olette walked up to the twins. "So is Nami coming school shopping with us?"

"Don't even mention school." Hayner groaned angrily.

Namine, Kairi, Olette, & Pence laughed. Hayner always took fits when it was almost time for school.

"What? Whats so funny?" Hayner asked.

"Nothing." Namine giggled.

Hayner smiled. He loved to see Namine smile & laugh. She always made him feel better.

"Well is she?" Olette asked.

"Yup." Kairi responded.

"Great! Lets go!" Olette said, taking Namine's other hand.

Then all 3 of them walked hand in hand to the mall. Three hours later they were walking back home, carrying tons of shopping bags.

"We'll look great for the first day of high school." Olette said.

"When don't we look good?" Kairi joked.

Everyone laughed.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Namine asked.

"I don't know...I guess hang out at the usual spot with the guys." Olette said.

"Ok we'll meet you there." Kairi said as she pulled Namine to their house.

"Hello my darlings." Their mother greeted them as they walked through the front door.

"Hi mom" They said at the same time.

Their mother was beautiful. She had jadeish, purple eyes, & long curly blond hair. Her name was Nozomi 'meaning hope in japanese'.

"So, did you go school shopping?" Nozomi asked eyeing the shopping bags in her daughters hands.

"Yeah. We got everything we need for school." Kairi said.

They went up to their rooms to put their stuff away, then went back to the usual spot.

"Hey guys." Kairi said as her & Namine entered.

"Guess where we're going?" Hayner asked with a giant smile on his face.

"Where?" Kairi asked curiously & anxiously.

"Twilight Town's Amusement Park!"

Everyone cheered.

"Let's go!" Hayner said & ran out of the usual spot. Everyone followed him. They went to the train station, into a train. Namine sat in between Hayner & Kairi, Olette sat on the other side of Kairi, & Pence sat at the other side of Olette.

"So what are we gonna ride first?" Pence asked.

"Well..." Hayner was guilty. "Um...I was thinking the Phantom."

Everyone looked at Namine. They knew Namine hated roller coasters. Namine's eyes went wide.

"Look Namine we can ride something else." Hayner said.

"No its a new ride. I-I'll just sit out on that one." Namine said.

"No you won't Namine. Well the others are riding the Phantom, me & you will ride something else." Kairi said.

Namine knew Kairi loved roller coasters, they were her favorite rides. She would feel guilty if Kairi, or anyone else missed the new roller coaster ride because of her. As much as she feared roller coasters, she just couldn't let her friends miss it.

"No...Its ok...I'll go on."

Everyone was shocked.

"Are you sure?" Hayner asked uncertain.

"Y-yeah."

The rest of the ride was silent. When they arrived they looked around for the Phantom.

"There it is!" Olette yelled pointing her finger straight ahead.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the roller coaster, inches away from them. It was the biggest ride there.

"Whoa!" Hayner said in amazement.

They ran to in & got in line.

"So who sits by who?" Olette asked.

Everyone looked at Namine. Namine wasn't sure who she wanted to sit by. She felt safe with all her friends.

"I wish I could sit by all of you..."

"Its ok you won't hurt our feelings if you don't pick us." Olette said sweetly.

"Ok well...I want to sit by Hayner." Namine said.

Hayner smiled.

"Ok then me & Olette." Kairi said.

"& I guess I'll be riding with a stranger." Pence said.

Everyone laughed, even Pence. It was their turn & Namine realized she would be sitting in front. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Nami? Namine?" Hayner asked in concern.

"I'll be fine." Namine said with a reassuring smile, but it was a lie.

Hayner went in first, then Namine. Olette went behind Hayner, & Kairi went behind Namine. Pence went behind Olette. The ride started up the slope. Namine felt like she would fall backwards any second. She held tight to the railing & closed her eyes tight.

"Here it comes!" Hayner yelled.

It stopped for a second, but then it dropped, down the long slope. Namine's eyes flew open, she couldn't close them, she couldn't even blink. The forceful wind hit her face, she could barely breathe. She screamed with all her might, you could here hers over everyone elses. It was going so fast. Up, down, left, right. She felt like she was gonna fall off. She thought she was gonna die. Tears came out off her eyes. Everyone else had they hands up & having fun.

When the ride ended, Namine got out so fast, she tripped on the cement.

"Namine!" All her friends screamed.

They ran over to her & helped her up. Namine wiped her tears away.

"It-it wasn't that bad." She lied.

Kairi hugged her. "You survived." She whispered in Namine's ear.

Namine giggled. "I did. Didn't I?...But I'm never going on again!"

"So everyone up for some water rides?" Hayner asked.

Everyone knew water rides were Namine's favorite.

"You know it!" Namine said cheerfully.

"Yeah were up for water rides." Kairi said.

They went on all the water rides. They were coming off the last water ride. All of them were soakin wet.

"I had enough riding...I'll just walk around." Namine said.

"I'll come with you." Hayner said.

"Well...OK. We'll meet you in an hour at the front gate." Kairi said.

Kairi, Olette, & Pence walked away. Namine & Hayner walked the opposite way.

"So this is a fun day." Hayner said.

"Yeah." Namine said.

"Our last day of freedom." Hayner sighed.

"I know." Namine said sadly.

Hayner put his arm around her, smiling happily. "But we have each other, so we'll it through it."

Namine smiled. "Yeah you help me through everything. Your the best." Namine giggled. "Your my best friend."

'Just your best friend' Hayner thought sadly. "Your my best friend too."

"Are you hungry?" Namine asked as they stopped at a food stand.

"You bet." Hayner said. He looked at the menu, then at Namine. "Hey how about we share cheese fries?"

Hayner & Namine shared the love of cheese.

"OK! That sounds great! Can I also have a large chocolate milkshake?"

"Sure! Go find a table & I'll order our food."

"OK." Namine said as she walked to an empty picnic table.

A couple minutes later, Hayner sat the food on the table & sat down by Namine. They sat there eating silently. Hayner wasn't like Namine, he couldn't stand silence.

"Hey Nami?"

Namine looked at him. He stuck his pointer finger in the cheese fries & wiped it on her nose. Hayner laughed. Namine looked at her nose, making her crossed eyes. Hayner laughed harder. Namine started laughing. She stuck her whole hand in the cheese fries & smeared it all over Hayner's face. He stopped laughing, but she laughed harder. She sucked up the rest of her milkshake, then stood up.

"Come on."

Hayner stood up. "Wait until I take off my cheese face."

Namine giggled at what he just said. Hayner got a bunch of napkins & wiped off his face. Then they started walking again. Namine stopped when something caught her eyes. It was a photo booth. She grabbed Hayner's hand, making him blush. They ran to the photo booth.

"Don't we have enough pictures together?" Hayner joked.

"Nope." Namine giggled.

They went in there. In the first picture they gave each other bunny ears. In the second picture, they had their arms around each other. In the third picture, they hug & Namine kissed Hayner on the cheek. In the fourth picture, Hayner stuck out his tongue & gave rock signs with both of his hands, Namine had her eyes closed, tongue out, & she gave peace signs with both hands under each of her eyes.

They came out & got their pictures. They laughed.

"I definitely want the last one." Hayner chuckled.

Namine playfully pushed Hayner. "No fair! I wanted that one!"

"To bad I called it!"

Namine ripped the four pictures into twos. "OK you'll get the last two & I'll get the first two." She said as she handed Hayner the last two pictures.

He smiled. These were his favorite out of all four pictures.

"Well we better go meet the group at the front gate now.

They met Kairi, Pence, & Olette at the front gate.

"Hey." Namine greeted.

"Hey! Have fun?" Kairi asked.

Namine & Hayner looked at each other & laughed. "Yeah we had fun."

They walked to Kairi's & Namine's house.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow." Kairi said.

Olette hugged the twins, then she looked at them. "Remember we'll pick you up at 6:45 a.m."

"OK." Kairi said, then her & Namine went in their house.

"Your back just in time for bed." Nozomi said.

Their father appeared in the room. "Yeah So give us your bedtime kisses & hugs, then up to bed."

Their dads name was Makoto 'meaning sincere, honest in japanese'. Kairi got her red hair from Makoto & both twins got their beautiful blue eyes from him too.

They ran over to him, & hugged him tight. He hugged back.

"We love you daddy!"

"I love you guys too!" Makoto said, then he kissed both girls on the forehead.

"Goodnight daddy." Kairi said smiling up at him.

Makoto let go of his girls, then rubbed their heads. "Goodnight my angels."

They went over to their mother & hugged her.

"Goodnight darlings."

"Goodnight mama." Namine said in a baby voice.

"We love you." Kairi said.

"I love you too." Nozomi said.

They kissed Nozomi, then went upstairs. They both went in Namine's room. Namine layed down on her bed. Kairi covered her up, then sat down beside her, & kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Nami. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kairi went out of Namine's room to her own.


End file.
